It always ended up leading to hate
by MadSmurf
Summary: Mark was one of the first to die, he was merely a secondary character but every character has a story, and this is his. What was racing through his mind before he died, regardless of who he was in the beginning it always ended up leading to hate...


_It always ended up leading to hate_

_Word count__: __833_

_Character Focus: __Mark_

'_Dead bodies were everywhere, a young male in his late twenties scrambled forward, trying frantically to escape. The bodies were like a massive carpet, it made the male feel sick, bile rose up his throat, he so desperately wanted to be sick and throw up the contents of his stomach but that would mean he would have to stop and curl forward then heave. So he did not stop out of fear, fear of the infected. They wanted him, not just him anyone that showed any weakness, any signs of slowing down and allowing them to gain momentum and clutching the frightened victim into their grasp. That is why he did not stop, because of fear, fear was a mighty thing. It would ensnare a person and twist their insides until they were begging for it to all end._

_So he ran, and continued running, pushing back the urge to just heave. His brown hair sticking to his forehead that was slick with clear sweat, his blue eyes shinning bright with raw fear and worry, that worry was for his family. He hoped that they would get through. He hadn't seen or heard them since the chaos started; he just hoped they weren't down further causing the pain and destruction. He hoped to God that they weren't infected or dead._

_A stabbing pain coursed from his side and up to his brain cells and he couldn't help but groan as the pain took over, stumbling he nearly lost complete balance. Fear made itself known again and overpowered the pain. He sped up his frantic movements to get away. He had to get away, the highest point of the carpet seemed so close but his worry seemed to spike through his fear and he looked back. Trembling at what he saw. Red tinted eyes with face of his father. The eyes were from afar but he knew they were directed at him and that scared him, which shook him to the core. He knew those eyes would always haunt him. Always.'_

I bolted awake, my body slick with sweat, my breathing in heavy pants. Shuddering I blocked the images from coming forth once more, I did not want to relive that moment once more. Taking in my surroundings I was quick to realize that we were still in Jim's house. That man was so naïve. He couldn't have honestly believed that his parents would have been alive. I scanned the room and frowned when I found Selina asleep, her machete right beside her, but no Jim. Where had that man gotten to?! He knew it wasn't safe at night! Standing I exited the room, quietly. There was a crash and my eyes widened considerable. Infected.

Running down the stairs I entered the living room and it was in a mess. Everything was scattered around and right smack in the middle of it was Jim and an Infected. I couldn't hear I only grabbed the nearest weapon and began beat the Infected with it, I could make out that Jim was screaming something. I did not know what it was, the urge to surrieve just wrapped itself around me, dragging me deeper, making me reach my animal instincts. I just had to kill this Infected and we would be safe for a limited time, but that time could get us away. Another day to survive this hell hole that we call earth.

Finally the Infected was dead; blood was everywhere, splattered on the furniture and on me. Dread filled me. It was on me. I had cuts from where the Infected had attack and its blood was on me. My features turned to wild panic. No it couldn't be me. No. Selina was screaming at me, asking me if I had any of the blood had gotten into my system. I stare at her with wild terror, etched in my eyes and face.

Fear coursed through me, raw fear like the day at the station, as Selina raised her machete and I screamed as the sharp metal priced my skin. The fear was gone and rage began to fill me. Raw rage. I was so angry yet I continued screaming, as each blow it. Spilling more and more of my blood. I hated her. I wanted to rip her throat out. Seeing Jim, the coward! Watching from afar. YOU COWARD! I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD BE DYING NOT ME!

The blade just kept hacking at me and slowly I began to grasp the rage. Memories of my family surfaced. I HATE YOU!

My father, his eyes no longer a blue but instead a ruby red. I HATE YOU!

Selina sleeping. I HATE YOU!

Jim cowering in the corner! I HATE YOU!

The world was spinning into a black void of nothingness.

If I could I would have smiled a twisted smile.

_I_

_Hate_

_You._


End file.
